Life in San Andreas
by GiGiMa
Summary: Love, Power, Sex, Money, and Drugs... What a life in San Andreas.
1. The Exchange

**This is my story on Kendl, Cesar, Carl and the other characters of GTA San Andreas. Another thing I don't speak Spanish, so excuse my Spanish.**

_**1989 Kendl**_

It was mid spring and the breeze of Los Santos was hitting Kendl long thick thighs. Kendl was wearing a small green half shirt that stop at the end of her c-cup breast and it showed her slim smooth stomach; she also had on a short shorts that showed the bottom of her ass cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun, but looked together as it flowed through the wind. Kendl was walking home from the bank; she took a short cut through the barrios of El Corona so she can get home fast.

_"I hope I get home before Sweet and his homeboys get there," Kendl say to herself._Kendl was approaching the end of the block; when she spotted a group of Mexicans drinking beer, hanging by a red convertible. As Kendl walked toward the men, they started to whistle and shout sexual slurs at her.

"Damn that puta has a nice grande culo," One of the Mexican gang members shouts. "She makes my huevos hot," another gang member says.

"What!" Kendl's face turns to the gang members. "What the fuck did you just say?" as Kendl hands started too clinched into a fist.

"This hoe has a mouth on her," the gang member laughed as he said it.

"HOE! Look I will fuck you up," Kendl say as she stared into the gang member eyes with fury.

"Socious; leave this fine lady alone," A slimmer gang member said to the rest as he was walking outside from a beige house.

"But Ceez…."

"Luis chill the fuck out," shouts the slim Latino. Kendl watched how the gang members react to the orders of the Latino, they look away with irritation. "I'm sorry about that; mamacita," the slimmer Mexican said as he came closer to Kendl; smiling as he pulled out his hand for a hand shake.

Kendl hesitated; "Yea Whatever Motherfucker," Kendl spat at him as she pushed his hand away. "_Damn he was kind of sexy, I should have said thank you."_Kendl thought as she walked away from the gang members and continued her way home.

**1989 Cesar**

It was past afternoon, and Cesar and his homeboys was chilling at his house.

"Man you should of invited some putas over here," Sal tells Cesar as he's looks at his empty bottle of bear. Sal was sitting on the couch wearing cargo shorts and a big black t-shirt even though he was so skinny.

"Cesar doesn't know anything about hoes, just look at him and his house," Mono teased him. Cesar mugged Mono and offer him the finger. Cesar was wearing khaki pants and a white tank top that showed his tattooed biceps; Cesar had a regular fade with baby goatee growing on his face.

"Nah, that's where you're wrong, my boy Cesar right here gets punani and lots of it. You better ask your girl about that." Hazer tells Mono. Cesar laughs at the comment just a little bit.

"Fuck You!" Mono replied.

"You just hating on Cesar cause Monica…" Hazer says, before he got interrupted.

"What;" Screamed a loud woman that came from outside the house. Sal looks between the blinds and took a peak outside. "There's a black chica getting in Carlos and Juan ass," Sal says. Cesar, Mono, and Hazer all look out the window. There always starting trouble. "Estupidos" Cesar say, as he head for the front door.

"Socious; leave this fine lady alone," Cesar said to the rest of his homeboys as he was walking outside from his house. _"Damn this black chica sure is fine," __Cesar thought._

"But Ceez…."

"Luis chill the fuck out, Shouts Cesar." "I'm sorry about that; mamacita."Cesar said as he came closer to black girl; smiling as he pulled out his hand for a hand shake. Cesar eyes analyze every inch of her body. _"She has a nice body, from her chest to that fat ass; I'm surprise she's walking through this neighborhood looking like this," __Cesar says in his head._

"Yea Whatever Motherfucker," the girl tells Cesar as she pushes his hand away and walks off.

Mono claps his hands together. "Smooth Cesar; and you get pussy. How?"

"You should of watch and learn and probably took some notes," Cesar explained to Mono.

Mono puts his right hand on Cesar shoulder. "I was watching you; your eyes were doing all the talking."

**I am so sorry I rushed with this story and fucked it up so bad. That's why I deleted and now I putting it back up. I've change most of the mistakes. I'm going to be adding chapters in soon; I've just been busy with Life. I insure you that it does get better (even though I said that last time and didn't put shit up for almost a year; yea I know I'm fucked up for doing that). I apologize. Thanks for reading my shit.**


	2. The Party

**1989 Kendl**

It's been a few days since Kendl had the altercation with the Spanish gang. For the past few days she has been thinking about what happened and what the Spanish gangster said to her. Kendl was over at her friend Kandy's house. Kendl told Kandy what had happened to her a couple days ago and how she felt about the nice thug.

"He apologizes to you, even though he didn't do anything. What kind of gangster does that?" Kandy asks Kendl. Kendl shrugged her shoulders.

Kandy was like an older sister to Kendl, since Kendl didn't have one. Kandy has more experience with the boys since she is older than Kendl. They've been friends since junior high. They were always together and they mostly did everything together. Kandy was a little darker then Kendl's skin completion and she was also taller than her. Kandy had poetic style braids that stopped at the end of her back. She was thick like Kendl; but she didn't have any boobs.

"I felt bad that I didn't accept his apology because he was being nice." Kendl said with a smile.

"But all I know is that they're going to be fine boys at Lisa party this weekend. Lisa said it's supposed to be off the chain. So are you down or what?" Kandy said with a smile as Kendl rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about this party. I mean school is about to end, and I'm already stress about the finals. I'm not trying to fuck up my chance of not graduating for a bullshit party." Kendl explained to Kandy. Kendl was all about her education. Don't get her wrong she love to party too, but school came first.

"That's what parties are for, to make you at ease." '_Damn Kendl still not buying it; I don't want to go to this party by myself.' _Kandy thought. "Come on Kendl we're seniors, we have to go out with a bang. And you know you going to graduate any ways." Kandy whines to Kendl.

"They're going to be plenty of parties after high school. You know how Lisa's parties be; always drama. I'm not planning on running because the pigs showed up." Kendl said as she shakes her head left to right.

Lisa was one of the most popular girls at Santos High. Being that her mother was mixed with black and white and her daddy Mexican. Since Santos High School was predominately Black and Mexican students, she fitted right in. Lisa was cool with the Ballas, Grove St, Azteca's; every clique there was at Santos High. Lisa was always throwing parties; so occasionally there would be gang wars and other drama at her parties.

"Lisa having her party at her house, and her dad is going to be there. Come on, you know you going to have fun if you go."

"Ok. I'm just going to stay for a while." Kendl replied while Kandy jumps on top of her.

**1989 Cesar **

It was 12:41Am and Cesar and Mono were chilling at Cesar's house. Mono and Cesar was sitting on the couch counting stacks of hundreds that they won from an illegal street race from the previous day.

"Were really going to this party this Saturday?" Mono ask as he interrupted Cesar from counting.

"Yeah; I have some business I need to intend to any ways." Cesar continued to count his money.

Mono stops counting, "Rival gangs are going to be there and….."

"So! I can give a fuck about what another gangs are doing there. Plus there going to be hoes there for you to play with." Cesar laughs.

"All those girls that's going to be there are probably still in high school. And I still have love for Monica." Cesar paused for a second and looked at Mono and shook his head.

"Pendejo. Lisa is like nineteen probably even my age, plus she a senior in high school so most of those ninas that are going to be there are grown. You really need some pussy because you sound Loco."

"How do I sound loco Ceez?"

"You have your head up Monica culo and you still can't tell that she full of shit. Monica is no good holms."

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. You can't talk because I don't see a bitch on your arm." Mono chuckles, "So who really needs some pussy?"

Cesar laughs. "Ese, I don't have time for worthless putas. Who going to run this gang if all the homies are pussy whipped."

Cesar was a womanizer, he could have any women he want; he didn't even have to try. Women were always throwing there pussy at him left to right. Of course Cesar fucked and dated a few of them, but his relationships with them never lasted. Cesar never lets pussy get in his way of his business with his gang.

"I just think you need to leave her alone. She's bad news; Malo." Cesar said as he puts the money away.

"But that didn't stop you." Mono replied to Cesar while mean mugging him.

'_He still thinks that me and Monica had something going on. How many times am I'm going to tell him?' _Cesar sigh. "I never touch her; you know I wouldn't do that to one of my Holmes."

"Yeah right; I'll see you later." Mono walks out Cesar house mad.

'_That's one thing you can't do, is check somebody about who they fucking with; because they will never listen.' _Cesar closes his front door.

[The Party]

Lisa lived in East Los Santos; her house was down the street from the Pig Pen Strip Club. It was a two story house, with a medium size yard. Lisa house layout was pretty simple. The front door was greeted with the medium size living room. From the kitchen there was a sliding door that led to the backyard. The stairway made a hallway that led to a full bathroom and two bedrooms. Since her dad was going to be on the upper level, the upstairs was forbidden; so the party was really outside.

Cesar took Hazer in his car and Sal took Mono in his car, to Lisa party. It was so much people there that Cesar had parked his red savannah a few houses down. Sal, Hazer and Mono was wearing their gang colors that consisted of a turquoise bandana around the head, and a white shirt, khaki bottoms, plus white socks with black sneakers. Cesar was wearing a grey collared T-shirt with some navy blue Levi's on that was below his waist line that showed his white boxers.

"Damn there are a lot of putas here," Sal claps his hand. "I know ima get me some tonight."

"Let's party muchachos," Hazer screams as he waves his hands in the air.

"But first we have to intend business."

"Come on Ceez."

"It's only going to take one minuto. The sooner we talk to Raphael the sooner we can party." Cesar and his crew enter Lisa house, like outside the whole house was full of people. Digital Underground "The Humpty Dance" was playing as a Dj scratched it up.

"CEEZ," Lisa jumped on Cesar as she called his name. "I'm so excited that you're here, I haven't seen you in a bit."

"Yeah, I've been busy." Cesar lets Lisa down from his arms, "So where yo dad at?"

"He's upstairs waiting for yall, later on he gonna leave the house to go to the strip club. Well ima see yall when yall come back. Cesar and his crew all went upstairs to talk to Raphael. Raphael greets the boys and leads them to a spare room.

"Hola! It's been a while since I saw yall boys," Raphael said. Lisa's father is a short fat and muscular. He has a lot of tattoos; some on his face, and some on his body that is fading away. His beard was thick and long but could use a trim. He had on a colorful stripped V-neck T-shirt with white slacks and black dress shoes.

"Si, I see that you been eating real well." Cesar dap Raphael hands; as all of the men in the room take a seat.

Raphael chuckles at Cesar joke, "That's the money, plus I have a wife that can through down."

"Shit, I'm starving over here; on both ends." Hazer said with a frown.

The Varrios Los Azteca's wasn't really doing well, actually they was hanging on by a thread. Most of the OG's are locked up or dead, vaguely when Cesar dad died; he took over. It was hard at first to get most of the homies to respect Cesar; seeing that Cesar was so young and about to lead a gang. Made some homies feel some type of way, but they soon found out who they were fucking with. Cesar had so much shit on his plate that he needed some answers, that's why he came to Raphael. Raphael is one of the notorious OG's that is still alive, now he is long retired from the gang. Cesar isn't naïve but he still lacks skills on running his gang.

"So what do you need from me?" Raphael says as he leans forward.

"I need your word of advice about getting more pesos. We are struggling with our hustle." Cesar looks Raphael in the eyes.

"Times have change Ese; it's a lot harder to survive in these streets nowadays."

"True; how do you survive then? Cesar questioned Raphael about how he gets his money.

"Narcotics," Raphael said with a smile. Cesar looked at Raphael with disgust.

"See Ceez; I told you that's how we can make hella paper." Mono shot at Cesar.

"I already told yo ass we not going down that path. The streets are already fucked up and you wanna go sell drugs to our raza." Cesar got all in Mono's grill.

"Holms; chill," Sal grabs Cesar's arm to try to calm him down.

"I don't know why you bugging right now. You getting all hype for no reason." _'It's just a matter of time until I blow up on his ass.' _ Mono looks at Cesar with anger.

"I agree with Mono; Ceez. You don't have to sell dope in your barrio. My clients are mostly at the strip club; from the Strippers, to the Pimps, and even the loco Blanco's. It's like I have a legit franchise; I don't even sell my shit myself, I have my daughter's friends sell it for me." Raphael gave off a big laugh that made everyone in the room uncomfortable.

'_These niggas are loco if they think I will ever sell that shit. I got to figure out another way to get these pesos.'_ Cesar starts to think long and hard and came up with an idea. "I know how we can make some extra money. We can steal cars and sell the car pieces and double our money; a chop shop."

"That's not a bad idea." Hazer grins, "We can also hit licks on the rich and sell they shit also."

"That sound like trash. Come on how old are we, we aint little kids any more hitting licks and stealing from cars. I think it's time for us to get on our hombre shit and make some grande cash."

"The dealer life is not going to take you far as you think Mono. You gonna end up dead, addicted to that shit, or doing a bid."

"Either path I choose, I can end up dead or doing a bid. Money is money Ceez; it shouldn't matter where it comes from."

"Huh; I'm not even going to go there with you, you know exactly why. I'm done with this conversation; Thanks for the advice Raphael but I wont be needing it."

"That's cool hermano; enjoy the party." Raphael shakes Cesar's hand and leads him and his crew down stairs to the party, once down stairs he leaves to the strip club.

"Ceez, I think you should ease up on Mono." Sal say to Cesar as Mono and Hazer disappears with the crowd.

"Ease up. He needs a reality check."

"I just think you being a little bit too hard on him."

"I'm just trying to teach him something other than let him fuck himself over. I don't want to talk about him or the gang for the rest of the night; I just want to party now."

Sal and Cesar split up, Sal went in the kitchen to get a beer and Cesar went outside to get some fresh air. Cesar inhale the air that was polluted from burnt reefer. There was soda cans, beer bottles, and other trash under Cesar's all white kicks.

"Damn nigga, say excuse me or something." A loud girl screamed.

'_That voice sounds familiar.' _ Cesar looked around to see where the comment came from. The loud woman was wearing a white crop top with high waisted jeans that snug to her body. She had long dark brown hair that was curled in the front and stopped at her breast. It didn't seem like she had makeup on from a far, but she did have on bright red lip stick. Everything about her screamed "Fuck Me."

Cesar was overjoyed with happiness when he saw the sexy girl. '_Damn that's the same girl who chewed my ass up the other day. She still looks good, and that ass and those jeans. I need to holler at her again.' _Cesar starts walking toward the women and soon realize that she had her friend with her and they were at a party. _Damn, what if she embarrasses me in front of all these people. She fine as fuck and I bet she probably got a nigga; so I'm just going to play it cool and fall back.'_ Cesar stops and goes with his conscious.

A couple of Spanish girls walked up to Cesar. "Ay Papi Chulo," a Spanish girl said as she licked her lips. Another girl rubbed her fingers against Cesar rock hard chest. The two girls kept on flirting with Cesar, but Cesar didn't give them any attention.

Cesar glance at the fine girl and caught her looking away. _'Was she just staring at me?' _

"Come with us inside so we can show you something. We can go into one of the rooms, if you like?" The Latina girl giggle as her other friend grabs Cesar hands.

Cesar glanced at the black girl, "Look, it will be nice but…." Cesar stopped himself when he noticed that the black girl was looking at him. _'So she is looking at me. Maybe she likes what she sees after all. I was going to turn these two hinas down, but I can use them to my advantage after all.'_

"But I need a drink first." Cesar smiles at the Spanish girls and takes both of they hand and lead them inside the house. As Cesar thought, the black girl once again stared at him. Cesar sat on the couch as the Latinas fetched him a beer as he waits.

"Here you go papi." She handed Cesar a cold beer as she sat on his lap. The other girl rubbed his thigh and whispers in his ear.

"Girl you need a drink that will make you loose." The loud women and her friend came through the living room passing Cesar as they head to the kitchen.

'_She is trying hard not to stare at me. I'm going to make her want to stare.' _Cesar grabs the Latina girl's chin that was sitting on his lap and pulls her closer for a kiss on the lips. Cesar looks at the black girl while he's about to give the Latina a kiss. The sexy black girl looks at Cesar; her and Cesar locked eyes. The black girl looks away with embarrassment and continues to go in the kitchen with her friend. Cesar moves his lips away from the Latino girl's lips and proceed to give her a kiss on the check. As Cesar thought, he knew the black girl was interested in him.

"I'm sorry mamacitas but I have to take a leak." Cesar was lying when he said that but he needed to talk to Hazer about what just happened.

"Hey, I just saw that black chica checking you out." Hazer slaps Cesar hands

"Yeah, I know; she been staring at me all night."

"Aint that the same girl who cussed you out the other day?" Hazer said with a smirk.

"Yup. But I knew she wanted me." Cesar starts to smile, Hazer looks at Cesar with a confused face. "Something about her excites me."

"So, what's your plan of getting her?" Hazer asks Cesar.

"I'm going to wait, because she's going to come up to me." Cesar explains to Hazer.

"If she hiding the fact that she "Wants you"," Hazer said in Cesar voice. "What makes you think she will come up to you?"

"Time and my name is Cesar; you know I get all the fine chicas."

"She's Black not Hispanic."

"No importa. Just watch." Cesar goes back and gets the two girls that he left on the couch and offer them to dance with him, mostly on him.

2:00 A.M. [Sunday]

Cesar and his crew took a break from getting danced on by horny females.

"Let's grab a beer I'm thirsty," Mono leads the crew to the kitchen and all four of them grab a beer.

"It's kind of getting late Cesar. I don't think she's going to come up to you." Hazer opens up his beer and takes a gulp.

"Ese; the party just started." Cesar looks over at the girl of the topic.

Sal looks at what Cesar glanced at, "Yall talking about the black girl over there. She looks familiar, I just can't put my finger on where I seen her from."

Mono takes a look at the black girl then snap's his finger. "That's that black chica that told  
Cesar to fuck off the other day."

"She didn't tell me to fuck off." Cesar spat at Mono.

"Then what did she tell you; because it seem like she was dissing you." Sal looked at Cesar.

Cesar didn't want to admit to his home boys that he did get diss by the black girl. Cesar shrugs his shoulders and lowers his eye brows. "All I know is that she didn't diss me."

"HA!" Mono laughs at Cesar's remark. "So if she didn't diss you, then why are you scared to talk to her?" Cesar stayed silent and ignore Mono's comment. "Coño," Shouted Mono.

"I'm not pussy…..ima go up to her." Cesar started to stride toward the black girl's direction.

"I have to see this; Sal grabs another beer as he finishes up his first one.

"Round two of Cesar getting diss," Mono tells Sal and Hazer.

Cesar walks up to the black girl and her friend. "Excuse me….." Cesar got interrupted by the sexy girl's friend.

"Stop fronting girl, you know you want to talk to him." A smile went across Cesar and the sexy black girl's face. "I'm sorry that my friend is being rude. My name is Kandy," She pointed at herself. "And her name is Kendl, so what's yo name?"

"I'm Cesar, nice to meet you….I mean yall."

Kandy pushes Kendl towards Cesar; "I'll see yall later," she said as she walked away.

"Kendl, that's a pretty name." Cesar puts his hand on the back of his head, trying not to sound nervous.

"Thank you. I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you." Kendl looks down at the floor and fidgeted with her fingers.

"So was that the reason you kept on staring at me." Kendl's eyes became big and she overcame with embarrassment. "Because I thought that maybe you liked what you see." Cesar gives Kendl a great big smile and winks with his left eye at her.

"Oh my God. So you knew the whole time, that's embarrassing." Kendl puts her hands in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed because I've been staring at you the whole time too." She lowered her hands and revealed her smile at what Cesar said. "Let's talk somewhere a little quieter, if that's ok with you."

"It's fine." Cesar grabs her hand and takes her upstairs to the spare bed room that he was in early. They both sat on the love seat as they enjoyed each other company.

"I'm happy that I saw you here."

"Why is that?" She smiled at him.

"Because you're so sexy," Cesar replied.

"Was that the only reason?"

"Ohh yeah and cuz you have a fat ass; that's pretty much all." Cesar laughs, "No; I'm just joking with you." Kendl slaps his arm in a playful way. "You have that I don't give a fuck attitude, that what makes me interested in you; in yo ass is a plus too."

"You need to stop…." Kendl begins to blush.

"I'm serous; it's like "DAMN"." Cesar use his hands to over exaggerate Kendl large bottom.

"I'm also glad to see you too."

Cesar being playful, "Well, why is that?"

"I didn't even want to come to this party but my friend insisted on me coming to this party. And when I saw you; you kind of made it worth it."

"Was that the only reason?" Cesar grins at the eye of his beauty.

"Umm…. You just too fine; and you seem so laid back."

"So why didn't you come up to me then." Cesar questioned her.

"Shit, I was rude to you and also I saw that you already had company."

"I don't bite and I will never be a cabrón to a girl who is beautiful like you."

"Thank you, but you didn't come up to me earlier either."

"I'm not even going to lie; I was about to but I didn't want to get diss again and have to feel stupid in front of all these people." Cesar hangs his head down low.

"So what changed your mind?"

"For start, you were stalking me the whole night and my homies called me out."

"I wasn't stalking you." Kendl said with a soft but flirty voice.

"What do you call that?" Cesar and Kendl laughs and Cesar lays his hand on Kendl's thigh.

One thing led to another, Cesar and Kendl talked about everything. Cesar told Kendl about his gang and about what he's been going through, and what he wants in life with his gang. Kendl told Cesar that her brothers are Grove St. But that didn't faze Cesar; he really didn't care about that. Cesar tried hard not to speak Spanish so he would occasionally slur his words up. As soon as things were getting interesting a knock interrupted their conversation; it was Sal and Hazer at the door.

"Hermano, it's about that time. I'm going to take Mono and Hazer home."

"Qué necesita algunos cauchos _**(Do you need some rubbers)**_." Hazer winked at Cesar.

"Nah; no puede su caber pequeño carajo (_**Cannot fit your little dick)**_." Cesar replied to Hazer's dumb comment.

Hazer flicks Cesar off and walks away with Sal. Moments later Kendl's friend Kandy came up and disrupted them. Kandy told Kendl that she was leaving but Kendl didn't want to go; so Kandy left the party without her.

Cesar and Kendl continued to talk until Kendl stared at the clock on the wall that read 5:07a.m.

"Ohh shit!" Kendl rushed and grabs her black tote bag.

"What wrong?" Cesar looked at her with concern.

"I didn't realize that it was this late; my momma gone kill me if she found out that I was out all night."

"I have no problem taking you home only if you give me your number so we can hang out again."

She smiled, "Of course you can have my number."

Cesar drives Kendl home; they arrive at her neighborhood at 5:34a.m. Grove Street was a dead end street. That had a circle and only two ways to get off the block; either the alley way or the main street. Everybody in the neighborhood was still asleep, due to how early in the morning it was.

"You can let me out right here," Kendl writes her number down a piece of paper. "Thanks a lot, here's my number," she hands her number to Cesar and proceeds to get out the car.

"Wait!" She leans back in the red convertible. "Umm… can I get a kiss," Cesar say to her with a sexy voice.

"Sure." Kendl grabs Cesar's chin and leans forward with her lips puckered up and give him a wet kiss on his check.

"Ohh; it's like that, huh." Cesar a little bit upset that he didn't get the kiss that he wanted.

"I gota make sure that your going to call me."

"You know I will." _'Damn I was so close.' _

"Bye Cee…Sar." Kendl walks out the car and heads toward her house.

Cesar didn't even mind that she struggle with his name; he was too busy watching her ass, as she walked in her house.

'_She gota be mine.' _Cesar thought.


	3. The Date

**It took me a LONG ASS TIME with this chapter. I revised it, scrapped it, and rewrote it; basically I did everything to it. I didn't want it to be a bore (boring); that's why I sped up Kendl's and Cesar's relationship. I wasn't trying to make Kendl look/be like a hoe (whore), but if the shoe fits wear the motherfucker. I thought some things I put in here was a bit corny and not needed but idk (I don't know) why I kept it (maybe I was just being lazy). I hope you enjoy and THANKS for reading my shit.**

* * *

**1989 Cesar**

[Two weeks later]

Cesar had some time on his hands, so he decided to give Kendl a call.

"Is this Kendl?" Cesar said in a strong Mexican accent.

"Yeah, who's this?" Kendl question the caller.

"You don't remember this voice?"

"Umm…" Kendl confused and tried to connect his voice.

"It's Cee…Sar; Cesar. What's up?"

A grin crept across Kendl face. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing; trying to see you." Cesar said in a laid-back tone.

"You wanna go to the Pier later on?"

"Sounds like a plan; I'll pick you up around four."

Kendl didn't want people seeing her with Cesar since he's Mexican. It will cause trouble for her and Cesar. "I'll be at the Ten Green Bottles bar."

"I'll be there." Cesar hangs up.

Once Cesar pulled up to the bar, Kendl got in his car. When Cesar saw her outfit he got aroused.

Cesar licked his sexy pink lips, "Damn mami you looking good." Kendl had on a white summer dress that was basically see-through. Her hair was down and curly and she had on pink sandals.

"You too," Kendl returning the compliment back to Cesar. Cesar was reppin his race by wearing the colors of the Mexican flag. Cesar had on dark green basketball shorts with a white beater and some red kicks. His outfit was more on the comfortable side.

"So what took you so long to call me?" Kendl asked.

"Sorry mami, I was busy. You know how it is." Cesar replied.

"I heard that line before." Kendl laughed.

On the way to the Pier they further talked about things. Before they knew it they were at the Pier. There were some rollercoaster rides and booths all around. The board walk had restaurants and a beautiful ocean view that was swarming with people of all different ages and sizes.

Acting as if they were a couple Cesar grabs Kendl's hand and takes her to a shooting game booth; Cesar won Kendl the big bear that she wanted. They played multiple mini games until they couldn't hold some prizes anymore; so they decide to put them in his car.

They rode a few rides and ate some fried food, afterwards Kendl wanted to ride on the Ferris wheel. Cesar was a little bit timid to go since he scared of heights, but he couldn't show Kendl his weakness.

"It's beautiful up here." Kendl shared.

"Yeah, it's nice." Cesar said as he took in small breaths.

When Kendl and Cesar got to the top of the Ferris wheel; Cesar started to get more uncomfortable and queasy. Looking down at the ground made Cesar uneasy.

"Are you ok?" Kendl asked Cesar.

"I'm fine." Trying to take his mind off his fear, he puts his arm around Kendl throughout the rest of the ride.

After the ride on the Ferris they took a brief walk on the beach.

"You owe me a kiss." Cesar said to Kendl as he was holding her hand.

"Says who?" Kendl said in a flirty voice.

"Me." Cesar pulls her close to him and gives her a tender kiss. Cesar then looks her in the eyes while putting his arms around her waist and gives her a passionate kiss. "Look, it's getting late; you wanna come chill at my spot for a while." Cesar asked.

Kendl was a bit hesitant of Cesar idea, but she wanted to spend more time with him. "Sure, I wanna see what you working with."

Cesar entered the foyer of his warm inviting house with Kendl. Kendl was impressed on how his house was well kept; it was a big difference between Sweet's house and Cesar's.

Cesar house was pretty decent; actually he had the best looking home in El Corona. It was a bit small compared to Kendl's liking but it fit Cesar just well. Two bedrooms, two full baths, with a state of the hood kitchen, and a medium size living room; fit for a king.

"Mi casa es su casa. You can get comfortable;" As Cesar shuts the front door behind him.

"It's nice." Kendl complimented.

"You can be honest. It's not much but it's worth something; ever since my tío left it for me." Cesar enter his kitchen to grab him a beer, which he been craving all day. "You want something to drink? I have some beer and wine coolers if you like." Cesar asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Kendl replied as Cesar joined her on the sofa.

Bringing up their past and their age differences as their conversation continues. Since Cesar was twenty and Kendl was eighteen; there wasn't a big gap, but Cesar wanted to make sure she was alright with it.

"I'm a grown ass man; I play no games. I believe in letting people know the real and letting them make their own decisions. I know you fresh out of high school and you're probably or probably not experience being with a real gangster. Do you feel comfortable hanging with a thug like me?" Cesar asked.

"I knew you were a gangster since I first saw you and I wouldn't be here if I was uncomfortable." She enlightened him. "I've been with older men in the past, and grew up with and around gangsters all my life. But I never dated a gangster, just wanna be thugs." Kendl answered but ignored the fact that Cesar was including his ethnicity. "So are you comfortable to be seen with a black girl?" Kendl question Cesar.

Kendl was cool with Cesar but since he was Mexican and a leader of a Mexican gang made it difficult for her to ignore what people will think of her and how her brother would think.

'_She dated a few niggas and thugs, so she must be no virgin and experience. Looking how she looks I'm not surprise niggas aint lined down the block trying to fuck her. I wouldn't blame them either.' _Cesar thought. "I'm comfortable around all women; as you can see I don't have a problem hanging with a sexy brown chica. Even though your part of another gang, you seem straight." Cesar said letting Kendl know why he felt so comfortable telling her about his background. "So about these guys you use to mess with; what happened?" Cesar was curious about what type of girl Kendl was.

"They were assholes and they weren't shit. I never had a respectable relationship either the dude I was messing with was trash or my brothers and his gang would run them away. Men always wanted to control me or just wanted some pussy, some niggas wanted to get closer to my brother's just to get in the gang. I never was a soft spoken female, I speak my mind and I don't take shit from anybody; and that's another thing that scared the men away." Kendl explained.

'_I love the fact that she is honest with me.' _Cesar took his shoes off and got more relaxed.

Cesar was so fine; Kendl had a hard time focusing on the conversation. Her thoughts kept drifting back to how sexy he was; his skin tone was light tan, he had a fresh cut fade that matched his handsome face. Kendl knew she had to get a piece of this thoroughbred.

Kendl took the incentive to tongue kiss Cesar as if her life dependent on it; tonguing him down while massaging his manhood. As his manhood rose to the occasion, Cesar gasp for air as he took Kendl hand and lead her to his bedroom. Entering the bedroom, Kendl slowly danced him over to his bed.

Cesar was enjoying Kendl taking charge. Kendl pushed him onto the bed positioned herself on top of him while planting soft, wet kisses seductively on his lip and face. Cesar sternly flipped Kendl on her back, slowly lifting her dress exposing her black thong. Kissing up her thighs until his pink lips reached her cat. When he found Kendl spot he pushed her thong to the side, grabbed her juicy ass and dug in; he had Kendl purring.

When Kendl couldn't stand the pleasure anymore, she eased from under Cesar and completely undressed. Then removed Cesar's clothing, and got on top of him. Gently licking and sucking his neck while sliding his hard, firm dick inside her wetness. She rode him like an undefeated champ while screaming his name.

When Cesar's eyes rolled back in his head, Kendl knew she had him locked. Smiling to herself; _'Oh he'll be back for more.' _Kendl thought.

Cesar wasn't a puppy in the sheets; he was a warrior that was putting in work on Kendl's pussy. Before Kendl knew it her inner thighs was throbbing; she got off Cesar and laid on her back spreading her legs, allowing Cesar to enter her deeper. Cesar kissed Kendl as their orgasms were at its peak. They both began to shake with pleasure and letting out their last moans, as they drifted to sleep.

Morning arrived and Cesar open his eyes to see Kendl in his bed. Cesar knew the minute he saw Kendl, he was going to hit it. But he knew she wasn't the average one night stand either. Initially his plan was to break her off something proper and bounce. Now he has this down chica in his bed; and he liked what he saw. Kendl was muy sexi and he knew he had to see her again, plus the sex was on point; made Cesar want to spend the whole day with her.

* * *

**1989 Sweet**

Ryder, Big Smoke, and Sweet were playing dominos. The game was the first to two-hundred and fifty, and ten to get in. The sheet of paper showed that Sweet was in the lead with 245, Ryder in second place with 210, Smoke in last place with 65.

"Did yall hear that Jeffery got locked up again?" Ryder took a puff from his blunt.

"What he do know" Smoke asked.

"That fool probably robed his own house." Sweet laughed.

"Naw; not this time, he actually did something. He boosted a car and went joy riding." Ryder said hysterically.

Sweet slam a domino piece on the table. "Ten, that's game niggas."

"Damn you always win."

"His ass be cheating, that's why." Ryder added.

"Whatever nigga, you gota be cautious about what your opponent going to play. It's not about what you have in your hand that makes you win; it's about what does your opponent has in their hand that makes you win." Sweet started to wash the dishes. _(Is a term stating that Sweet is shuffling the dominos around. Really the person who loses has to wash the dishes/shuffle the dominos, just like in card games.)_

"On a serious note, what are we going to do about the Ballas? They growing stronger by the day; there becoming bigger then Grove Street Fams." Smoke asked.

"I know we lost a couple of homies and my little brother to the Ballas. But we can't strike them just yet. We have to catch them slipping, then we can start taking them out one by one."

Ryder looks at Sweet with concern. "Shit man, they have so many members and weapons; how we going to catch them slipping Sweet?" Sweet stayed silent.

"Instead of taking them out one by one, we could take out their cash flow and their corporations. We can be the top gang in Los Santos." Smoke shared.

"What you trying say?" Ryder questioned.

"I'm saying instead of killing how about we join them…."

"Nigga What!" Sweet hops out his seat and stands over Big Smoke.

"Not like that Sweet. The dope business, that's why they are ahead of us and winning."

Sweet had a puzzled look. "Are you high of Ryder's weed right now? Drugs? You think that's going to make things better, you gota be on that yay yo damn self."

"You got me, it was a joke." Smoke said anxiously, laughing trying not to sound nervous.

"Man you play too much. I thought you was about to tell us that you want us to work for the feds next;" Ryder shooked his head.

"Let's play another hand." Sweet sits down _'His ass better be joking; something still doesn't seem right.' _Sweet thought.

"I gota take a deuce, can I use your bathroom Sweet?" Smoke said nervously.

"Aww man, you can't wait?" Sweet spat at Smoke.

"I waited long enough."

"Just go."

Big Smoke proceeds to go to the bathroom. But he stops in the hall and picks up the house phone and dials a number. Once the number connects he stretches the extinction cord into the bathroom.

"Speak." A thick heavy male voice said.

"It's Smoke. I did what you told me to do. But Sweet aint neither backing down nor buying into it. He doesn't want anything to do with dope or the other gangs."

Tenpenny sucked his teeth. "That nigga just committed suicide. He should have joined; he should never say we didn't try to help. I have a new occupation for you, since Sweet doesn't want in, get pot head Ryder too."

"Ima see what I can do."

"Fat Fuck; you don't see shit. You do what you are told, plus I'll through in an award." Tenpenny laughs then hangs up.


End file.
